


the sunshine in the rain

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Dom/sub, Fluff, It's not porn, Light Angst, M/M, Punishment, Safewords, soft dom sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: sometimes, woosung doesn't mind changing tactics. he especially doesn't mind it if he gets to tell jaehyeong just how much he loves him.





	the sunshine in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> woosung is the softest dom ever, change my mind. if you think he's kind of dramatic about the situation here, please note that he only wants to make sure that jaehyeong actually consents to everything, even if he says he's ok, he needs to give the safeword  
> with that being said, enjoy

jaehyeong whimpers as the leather paddle comes in contact with his right cheek one more time. the sound makes woosung _almost_ let out a moan, but the elder quickly regains control. it’s amazing just what jaehyeong’s voice can do to him, how a simple broken moan which ends in a mess of pleads can send woosung over the edge. 

had he been younger, he would’ve finished in his pants. but now, he just soothes the reddened skin with his free hand, praises spilling from between his lips, “you’re so good for me, baby. you take sir’s punishment so well. can you take some more, doll? show me your fingers if can not talk.” his voice is as soft as possible, waiting for the angel resting in his lap to comprehend what he just said. 

a few moments later, jaehyeong finally seems to catch a glimpse outside the deep subspace he is in. “please don’t stop, sir,” he chokes out, rutting against woosung’s thigh. the elder puts his hand on his hip, and that’s enough for jaehyeong to come back to his senses and stop. 

despite woosung not seeming like the type of dominant who would hit jaehyeong in such a way to truly cause him pain, the younger knows better than to test his waters. after all, for all the pain that woosung denies him, he makes up with edging. _hours_ of it. 

“if you can talk, that means you can tell me your word. what is our first rule, jaehyeong?” woosung’s voice is cold, but even so, his hand strokes jaehyeong’s skin in a calming, loving way.

“ _always tell sir your word, because sir wants only what’s best for you,_ ” he quotes, burying his face in the white sheets. “i’m sorry, i broke a rule, i didn’t meant to,” it comes out muffled by the material, but woosung can still pick up the sadness in his boyfriend’s voice. 

putting the paddle down, he manhandles jaehyeong until he’s sitting in his lap, facing him. a pillow is placed under his butt, but the younger is still reluctant to sit on it. woosung knows why. he knows that jaehyeong wants to keep going and prove him he is a good boy, but being the one that has to take care of him, the one that has to pull him out of these toxic spaces and show him that nothing bad will happen to him when he is upset, he can’t accept that. 

“love, you may sit.”

hands hide jaehyeong’s face, “don’t deserve it.” _there it is._

woosung is quick to take the younger’s hands into his, making sure that jaehyeong maintains eye contact while he speaks. he wants him to know that he truly means it.

“jaehyeong, nothing will happen to you when you’re not in the right mind set. i only want you to feel pleasure after our scenes, ok? i want you to be happy and careless, that is all i wish for. you are my sun, love, and i want you to shine as bright as possible.”

jaehyeong looks even sadder. “i’m sorry… i… i don’t know what came into me…”

the elder’s hands move to hold jaehyeong’s face, “your apology is accepted, hyeongie. now, we’re going to move on and i will make sure to pamper you, ok? my boy needs to know how much i love him.” as he says that, woosung leans in to press a kiss on jaehyeong’s cheek. he can still taste the saltiness of the tears. 

“would… would sir mind if we just watched a movie?” jaehyeong asks, looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

“i would love to, but first i have to clean you up, ok?” 

the younger nods, his tired arms wrapping around woosung’s neck, as his face hides in the crook. woosung lets his hands stroke jahyeong’s neked back, giving him all the time he needs to calm down. he starts mumbling sweet nothings to the still trembling man in his arms. his heart aches at the sight, at the soft sobs escaping his lover. 

what feels like countless kisses and i love you’s later, jaehyeong finally squeezes his arms, his legs too, wrapping around woosung’s waist, this silent signal letting him know that he’s ready. 

he taks jaehyeong to the bathroom, carefully setting his baby down on the edge of the bathtub. _this_ is woosung’s favorite part, when he finally gets to see his marks blooming on jaehyeong’s skin, when he gets to take care of his boyfriend and spoil him rotten until he is filled with love and nothing else. when jaehyeong clings to him, he wants to be his support, to be there for him. that’s what he promised him all those years ago and that’s what he plans on doing for the rest of his life. 

“sungie?” jaehyeong’s voice is small as he speaks, his tired body pliant in woosung’s arms, as he struggles to keep up with whatever the elder is doing. woosung shows him the cream he usually puts on jaehyeong’s bruises, humming as he opens the cap. “i love you.”

the elder stops. a blush creeps on his cheeks, as his smile widens across his whole face, “i love you more, love.”

“i love you most,” jaehyeong pouts.

“and _i_ love you mostest,” woosung says, booping the younger’s nose gently. jaehyeong pouts even harder, if that is possible, and he whines about how unfair his boyfriend is. 

said boyfriend pays him no mind as he lovingly rubs the cream in with gentle hands, making sure to kiss each and every bruise that he left on jaehyeong’s body. he never stops praising him, not even as wraps him up in one of the biggest hoodies they own, one that’s too big for woosung, but just loose enough for jaehyeong, and lays him down on their now fresh and clean sheets. 

as jaehyeong fumbles with the remote, trying to find _princess and the frog_ on their tv, he moves closer to woosung, throwing his leg over the elder’s body and resting his head right onto woosung’s heart. he knows that the elder loves listening to it after a scene. he knows that it represents a sense of security for him. 

with one hand resting on jaehyeong’s head, mindlessly petting the soft, brown locks, the other holding the younger’s hand, woosung falls asleep, not even realizing how the past few hours took a toll on his body. 

he only wakes up for a brief moment, in the middle of the night, to pull jaehyeong closer to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a social media [jaesung au](https://twitter.com/cryystal_aus/status/1145036665230168064) atm (i also wrote a 2joon one), in case you want more the rose content but you dont follow me on twt to know about this  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
